customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
On Again, Off Again (Barney
'''On Again, Off Again '''is the 2nd episode in the eighth season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on September 16, 2003. Plot Barney and his friends learn all about "On" and "Off" while using their imaginations and creativity together. '''Educational Theme: '''On and Off / Imagination / Dressing Up / Creativity '''Stories: '''The Princess and the Pea Recap The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks "On" and "Off" Barney comes to life Baby Bop arrives Nick Then, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth and Sarah race to put the shoes away back in the box. After that, Nick doesn't want lightning bugs surprise princess castle painting Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mario (Zackary Soza) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) The Princess and the Pea Cast * Prince (Nick) * Princess / Lady (Sarah) * King (Mario) * Queen (Beth) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) # A Silly Hat (sung by Barney, Beth, Nick, Mario, and Sarah) # Me and My Teddy (sung by Baby Bop) # We've Got Shoes (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth, Sarah, and Nick) # Happy Dancin' (sung by Barney) # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth, Mario, and Nick) # I Put a Smile On (sung by Barney, Sarah, Beth, Mario, and Nick) # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Mario, Sarah, Nick, and Beth) # Are You Sleeping? (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Nick, Mario, and Beth) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Mario, Beth, Sarah, and Nick) Trivia * Nick wears the same orange T. shirt and the same Hawaiian shirt from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Barney & Friends Season 8 episode)". * Mario wears the same shirt from "Dance with Me! (Barney Season 8 Pilot video)". * * * * * * Before the song, "Happy Dancin'" starts, Nick tells Barney that he refuses to take his tap dancing shoes off yet. He likes to pretend that they are on a big stage, putting on a show for lots of people. Then Barney tells Nick that they've been tap dancing in the spotlight. Then Nick tells Barney that they've been dancing in the spotlight. Then Nick tells Barney * * * * * * * * * * *During the story of "The Princess and the Pea", King Mario makes a reference to the 1989 "Super Mario Bros. Super Show!" episode, "King Mario of Cramalot". * Production for this episode took place in June 2002. Royal fairy tale castle clothes that the kids wear them, during the story of "The Princess and the Pea" * Nick: Prince helmet and blue prince jacket * Sarah: Princess hat, * Mario: King's crown, * Beth: Queen's crown and red Queen's dress. Versions international Scare Factor * High to nightmare - A scene of the Barney doll looking through the caboose window is 300 billion times scary, because of the cartoon whistle sound effect the crew added to the Barney doll's actions. * Nightmare - The music composed by Joe Phillips is bound to scare more than a few. Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Whistle (Heard when the Barney doll looks through the caboose window) Hollywoodedge, (Heard once when ) Hollywoodege, Boing (Heard when ) Hollywoodedge, Whistle (Heard when Mario throws a shoe into the box with his foot) Hollywoodedge, Magic (Heard once when Nick throws magical dust, before he tap dances with Barney) Hollywoodedge, (Heard when ) Hollywoodedge, (Heard when ) Hollywoodedge, (Heard once when Nick ) Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the Barney doll looks through the caboose window, then we cut to Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books in the caboose library) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * () *Sarah: (in Barney's voice) Hello, friends! *Beth, Mario and Nick: *Sarah: *Nick: *Mario: *Sarah: Yes! We we're playing on the swings. What are you doing? *Nick: books *Sarah: () *Beth: *Sarah: *Nick: ( book ) () *Sarah: (gasps) () () *Beth: () () *Mario: () () *Nick: () () *Sarah: () *(Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) *Barney: *Kids: BARNEY!!! *Barney: *Sarah: Now Barney's off the chair. *Barney: *() *Beth: () () *Barney: () *(music starts to the song, "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats * Mario: This tiny hat is too cool! * Nick: I like big hats the best! * Sarah: But hats with feathers are my favorite! * Barney: *Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsey! Giddy up! *() *Kids: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Mario: *Baby Bop: * (music starts to the song, "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * (Fades to the next scene where Baby Bop's teddy bear is still wearing her cowgirl costume) * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: If I * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes, () * Barney: Whoa! Well, * (music starts to the song, "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: 1... 2... 3... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: (chuckles) Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes should all fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! (does magic to make his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet) (chuckles) * () * Nick: Wow! * Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (music starts to the song, "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth & Mario: * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * * * * * * * * * Quote 6: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On", Baby Bop arrives ) *Baby Bop: Here *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Beth: *Baby Bop: *Sarah: * (The kids ) * Baby Bop: * Barney: story * Baby Bop: * () *Barney: *() *Barney: castle *Beth: *Barney: *Sarah: *Mario: *Nick: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *() *Barney: *Nick: * * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey!", we fade to the next scene where Baby Bop and Barney are getting ready for the princess story) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * (The story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") Quote 9: * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess and wanted to marry her, but the King and Queen were worried. * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is there * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * () * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen knew * (music starts to the song, "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to Lady Sarah's bedroom! * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: *() *Barney: * Quote 12: *Baby Bop: (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") () * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") * * * * * * () Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 (Script) * (The child girls are playing the tiny ball, along with the jacks on the stairs) * Child Girls: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * () * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! Wearing colorful wings, we pretended to be lightning bugs, flashing our lights on and off. We put on extra big smiles made out of paper plates. And we all acted out a story of "The Princess and the Pea". (giggles) Ho! ho! I just love putting on a show! (pops out) And remember I love you. * (The segment ends) Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (Script) * () * Child Girl: (wearing a princess costume (pink princess hat, pink princess dress, and pink princess shoes) Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * () * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: My friends are playing a game of "On" and "Off". Beth tries on a silly hat, and silly hats are much more fun when they're on! Baby Bop brings her favorite stuffed toy teddy bear, wearing a cowgirl costume, and she has a suitcase filled with lots of costumes for her. She sings a song about her teddy bear, and she knew she really likes her cowgirl costume! Then we found different kinds of shoes that they always come in two's. Nick doesn't want to take his tap dancing shoes off yet, so * (The segment ends) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: Category:Barney & Friends Episodes